The Queens dogs
by RedagainstWhite
Summary: What happened to the royal army Logan had created? The violent purple coats that every citizen feared? Many were killed out of revenge, some just disappeared when Logan was defeated. What will happen when the queen holds a court to resolve the remaining super soldiers and finds one of the last willusers seeking the right of their release?
1. Chapter 1: A nice unwelcoming

Another stupid story.

**Though I do not own fable, and unfortunately never will, I do however praise the fantastic minds who created fan fiction, which will allow many to continue the story on in badly written re-writes and sappy love affairs, or you know, the really good ones. All writes reserved to Lion head and blabla bla, characters I do not own and stuff. Now, I appreciate any feed back, because despite being a gramma Nazi, I do tend to write and re-read too fast causing some mistakes to slip my sight, so feel free to comment on anything I might be able to improve on. ~ THANKS FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB(s)! :D**

(Set after the crawler attack, when the fable universe was completed, and just before Reaver fled back to the shadow court with his sacrifice, a trial is in hand, and the queen is a neutral ruler with a rather short patience - the only one who can keep it in check is Laz, a rather small man who is Walters replacement in the court)

The queen sat slouched on her throne, sharp nails caressing it's dark ebony wood, a sign of her impatience. She would tap a tune that was meant to sooth her otherwise hot-head, but seemed to rise the temperature and leave an ugly scar in the otherwise flawless armrest. Nostrils flared as she waited listlessly for the second speaker to arrive. When he would come to propose his intention towards the artillery and corps to her court she was unaware, she could only wait and watch as his adversary pampered his manicured nails, and puffed out his overly feathered chest. This malicious businessman, this vain, overly arrogant and selfish human(if you could even call him that) was stinking up her courtroom with his unchaste and pompous aura. God, how much could she possible stand? Sighing deeply, she turned to Laz, her informer and court director, conversing with him about their late acquaintance.

"Where the HELL is he? Was this session even worth my time? Honestly, If I didn't need the publics opinion on EVERYTHING I'd have more time to do more queenly stuff, like, oh...I don't know...RAISE MONEY FOR THE CROWN?" She said, annoyance seeping through her words.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon your majesty, maybe there was crisis that devised his attention, or maybe-" The queen cut him off with the blade of her tongue. A clean, quick cut.

"If he hasn't suffered a fatal loss or injury I might bloody well implement one myself!" Laz swallowed down his nerves, a lump of anxious shards cutting through his bravery as he tried to think of something that could sooth the queens bubbling anger. And, what more could he expect than for Reaver to redirect her anger as he slyly budded in.

"Your majesty, if I'd be so bold to say, a disappointment such as this does not require your justly attendance. You are a wise and super benevolent ruler, and a insignificant matter such as this is just a waste of your time! As well as mine."..."You might as well grant this little problem a push to the side, and allow yourself the victory of my finest opinion..." He smirked at her relentlessly, almost teasingly, as he knew that the odds were ever in his favour(as usual). If his opponent didn't show up soon, the court(and queen) would have no choice but to come to the only conclusion available: Reavers conclusion. And what a Grim one it was indeed.

The queen glared at Reaver, jotting down every little honeyed word he slipped into his perfectly portrayed and deviously denounced speech, regarding it all as bullshit. Laz saw her ever shifting attention and spoke to her, pleading her to be patient, for his opinion went with that of their fortunately late mans side. Again the queen sighed heavily and awaited the arrival of this obviously rude MAN, and she could only wait so long. An hour tops.

* * *

As silent minutes passed, time took it's tale as the crowed became evermore removed from the daily convictions that were meant to have taken place more than 2 hours ago, and the daunting echo of the anger filled rhythms that plagued the queens finger tips seemed to make the atmosphere evermore hollow. And just as all thought towards an optimistic side dimmed down to a dark, cold coal filled fireplace, a spark seemed to surface in everyone's eyes as they darted towards the large opening at the end of the hall. At first it was but a muffled scuffling on the other side, then the ancient doors soon opened, squealing as the weight was forced to work with the out-dated hinges it hardly clung to. The doors purred open slightly, and as everyone pride their eyes in the same direction, a young woman steeped forth with equal astonishment and curiosity, but with more caution and shyness.

Expecting a drunken fool to walk through the doors wearing a yokel hat and covered in party strings, the queen was filled with doubt as a young, dark haired and bright eyed woman came cautiously into the room. She was wearing a long coat that covered her torso, arms, neck and a loose hem that swayed against her black worn pants. It fell down to her middle thighs, and was a rich shade of dark blue. Long bandages covered her arms and went over her sleaves in an almost glove like fashion, dark boots went to her knees, and black hair cascaded down her back, with a slight fringe falling to the side of her face. Porcelain skin that illuminated her long dark lashes and outlined the light aqua of her eyes. Her clothes were not that of a wealthy person, but middle class, yet somehow a rich glow emitted from her very being. Above everything else, she was quite beautiful. Eyeing everyone that waited the nervous girl took slow steps towards the queen, her speech mirroring her stride.

"I'm sorry for the delay...B-but...well, Victor was not able enough to come-he was in an accident see, so they sent me. Hello" She waved at the queen with a half-life smile, standing a few feet away. The audience whispered to each other, taking in everything this girl looked, said and WAS.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter! I hope I liked the first chapter...well, any character advice, how you think I did as to the well known character behaviours and such, please leave a comment with feedback...well, you don't have to. But yeah, Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, so long as life doesn't get in the way. My first fanfic, but don't hold back the criticism, or I'll never write anything decent...but I guess if you were looking for decent, you wouldn't be reading a fan made fiction. Well, that's if I even get comments.


	2. Chapter 2: I like ceilings

**Chapter 2: I like ceilings**

* * *

**ON WITH THE MAGIC! **

**Everyone stared at the girl,** who was sure to be sweating under her coat despite the weather being wet and cold. While she made her way past the crowd, the queen couldn't help make a few womanly judgements based only on the girls shoes. Then her pants, coat, colour combination, hair style and finally, her skin. Which infuriated the queen. It was just white. WHITE! With no marks, nothing. Just white, perfect, porcelain skin. It wasn't jealousy that got to the queen, but the fact that unlike her own skin, which was not scarred but more splotchy than anything else, was that despite her knowing little to nothing about her magic abilities, she still felt she needed to know more than the average person. She didn't think there was any more will users in Albion, but just looking at this girls bright aqua eyes, and her pale glow like skin, she could tell she wasn't the only one who could cast a few spells. And judging from how out of place this girl was, the queen could also tell that the girl knew more than just a FEW spells, she could weave them without gloves. Unlike the queen, who was dependent upon them. 'Well, I suppose it's not all bad having another will user in Albion.' the queen thought. 'Actually, it might be useful having her in my company...'

Not yet introduced, the young woman just stood there, very awkwardly, her eyes fiddling with the light and space and deep silence she felt in the room. Unaware of the common aspects and traditions associated with the life of the city, she wondered what would be more proper: To complement a part of the queens home, then introduce herself, or the other way around. Would it break the tension she was sure was there like fresh blood on a white surface, or increase it? She also wondered if she would be asked to introduce herself, if she should wait for someone to ask, or wait for the person she was to converse with to be introduced first. It would be shameful for her to ask: she thought it expected of anyone to self inform themselves before an expected appointment. But this was not expected, nor was she informed. Such a simple thing as introduction seemed just that: simple. But as she had said time and time again, nothing should be expected as being simple, or plain. Complexity hid in the most unexpected places.

The queen caught the girls eyes, who then looked up in embarrassment. The young woman found it rude to look someone in the eyes before introducing herself, but realised she was looking at the ceiling, which was more awkward than she anticipated. Panicked, the girl decided this was the perfect opportunity to introduce herself, and opened up the conversation with a less than traditional way than she would have liked: "Nice ceiling you have there, very reeeegal...I don't really have a ceiling, more sky than anything else. But it's nice to meet a queen with such a nice...ceiling..." It was out before she knew it was in, and only realised the stupidity in the comment when it was all to late. 'What in the world? Why did I say that? I sound like a fool! Speaking without thinking was stupidity controlling my compulsions, not to mention it sounded all kinds of ineloquent' she though, eyes wide and anxious as she stared at the queen. 'Good job Eva, what a nice way to start a conversation with the queen. Oh look! her eyes are twitching! That's nice...'

The queens head snapped into attention 'Did she really just say what I thought she said?' The queen couldn't believe it. This woman had kept the court waiting, the QUEEN waiting for more than an hour, and all she had to say, all she could think of to say had seemed to revolve around a ceiling. Was she even serious about living? The queen was ready to behead someone, though proper judgement warned her not to attack this mage, let alone attack her in court. She still couldn't believe what she had said. So, to quench her thirst for an answer, she simply ask as innocently as she could, without sounding as if she had heard the girl at all, she simply squeaked: "Excuse me?" and awaited a more than satisfying, and explainable, answer. Which she didn't get.

"Oh, I was just admiring your ceiling. I was thinking I might like to get one...myself. Quite lovely." the girl said. With a huge sigh at the end. The atmosphere seemed to darken as the queen stared at the girl with hawk like eyes. The crowd was shrouded in blackness as the only focus the queen struggled to get a hold of was standing right in front of her. She wondered if it might be proper to just walk out. Right now. And not come back in, 'let Laz deal with this ideate' she thought. But she knew that was irresponsible of her, and she just couldn't walk out after spending so much time waiting. 'This girl is either deliberately trying to waste my time, or she genuinely likes ceiling...and no one likes ceilings. Doesn't really matter, both are stupid explanations and I don't have time for it. I thought will user were academically correct.' And just as if Laz had read the Queens mind, he said more politely than she would have liked, and decided to break the ice and get back to the problem at hand.  
"Yes, well the queen did get it properly styled to match her right and justly rule, but you can have a talk with her about her ceiling later. I think it's time to get back to the debate." Once that was said, noise broke free within the room, and most either whispered their relief with either "Thank god" or "Finally", and some even decided to yell and moan. Whoever wasn't speaking about their relief, the queen was almost certain they would be thinking it. And if they weren't, then they might as well be hollow men to her. None who felt pain and emotions could've possible enjoyed the grinding, endless two and a half hours of silence they had to wait through. It was just plainly and simply: PAINFULL.

And so Laz began to explain to the court the situation with which they had to witness the judgement upon. Almost immediately people began to shut out the pain of their legs and backs, and listened intently to what the informer had to say about the queens former Army. All were relieved that the court was finally in session, and everyone except one had forgotten the late issues of time that had passed so slowly in order for the session to start. That one person, who felt obliged to be as stubborn as she was, who could not let it go as easily as most of the citizens had, was sitting in the current seat of power, and had no intention to let this slip past so easily without an explanation. And so she waited for Laz to finish his introduction in order to scorn and get a better viewpoint as to what happened to the traditional opposition.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen who have gathered here today to witness the judgement and decision of the queen upon the statements and opinions of the debaters in which will be heard by everyone present, with which the matter revolves around the late Regal army of Logan, former king and tyrant, brother to the queen and maker of Albion's poverty and distress. For all those who do not know of both armies of Logan, the Red coats and The Regals, let it be known that one is of the making of the old queen, The Red Coats, and that of the old kind, Logan, The newly formed Army, The Regals. Known for their purple uniform and Violent nature, The Regals were created using a large sum of the crowns profits, and were fitted with the finest armour and weaponry the crown could offer. They out date The Red coats in both armed skills and strength, as they have been trained to fight no matter the moral code. As only the best are left, we cannot dispose of them due to the money spent, or the waisted skill, but neither can they carry on without money to fund these super soldiers. Further most, something is to be decided amongst the people, as claims of indecency and abuse have surfaced from the very depths of their society, should the regals be saved, with the cost coming from much of the crowns wealth, to harbor and finance the complaints held against them, but also to recruit more as only a handful still stand, or should another opportunely arise, a more profitable one, such as the thraldom of these super soldiers for free labour, and the complete abolishment of the current standing recruitment. The Regals are soldier with strength and skill, and this is why it is necessary for a court session to be held. Reaver will state his intention, and the young miss will oppose him"

As Reaver stepped forth to announce his preposition, the queen raised her hand to stop him, and in a tone that was too serious to be messed with, she spoke with a strength that could only have come from her bubbling anger: "WAIT! Before you decide to spew out yet another morally wrong and corrupted word, first I want to know why we were kept so long from this meeting." She looked to the girl, who seemed to grow small in the presence of the queens hateful stare. "And If you have nothing useful to put forth, a name, maybe? I might just loose what little sanity I have left. Because no matter how great your excuse is, it better well be darn better than that preposition of yours. God only knows the cost has been tabbed to the crown, so I need to hear this, or, oh, I don't know, The Regals fate might be decided with my spite. So. Name, who when why. Give me gold, or more of my time might be waisted splitting your head open." No time to sigh now, the queen was in a state of heated determination. The girl however, had all the time to sigh in the world.

And she swallowed all her stupid little insecurities, which was hard considering A Queen had just threatened to split her head open. She hardened her stature, and glanced at the queen with what she hoped was a deep sophistication. She now had the Queens attention, everyone's attention really, but the queens was the only one she felt mattered.

"My name is Nova Evander, and I am a represented of the Dwellers, as far as they have told me. The original representative was Vincent Van Vilene , who...unfortunately...was found, well, I think he was dead more than two hours ago?" It was a mistake she often made when trying to be herself, and often when she was unsure of her information. And so, she talked more quickly than before, mumbling some thoughts and mixed them with her sayings "I think they thought I was a dweller or something, honestly, I've never seen those people before in my life, but they seemed more than happy to see me! Maybe Page was involved...not really sure, but it took me awhile to get here because there was no more carriages available, and I had to walk from the entrance of the market to here, which didn't take me that long considering all the people and pretty things I saw." She giggled, then scrunched her face into a more questionable state"They also gave me this letter, and told me to tell you to read it aloud. That's all I know. They didn't really stick around to tell me more, and I didn't think I could understand them through all the sobbing. I think they thought I was someone I'm not. Although I know enough of this 'regal' thing, I can only deduct that their preposition is within that letter, and that they might wish me to kindle upon it's meaning. Today has been very random. It's all quite exciting! Mystery...Murder...Monarchy...All in the same day! But I swear to you, I will not wast any more of your time. Whatever lays within that letter, be it a news format or their statement, I will stand by it and make more of myself." And with that, she climbed up to the queens throne, bowed her head halfway(to avoid awkward eye contact, remembering the ceiling as she did) and handed the queen the letter. All while Reaver now seemed more happy than he was before, watching Nova in his perverted way.

"Well, Miss Evander, I'm so glad you find death so exciting, but do remember it almost cost you my respect. Also, If this doesn't concern the Dwellers argument about The Regals, well, I guess you'll like death even less than you did before I started using your name. Laz, do you mind?" She held out the Dwellers note to Laz, who nodded his head and took the letter softly from the queens hands. "It's what you hired me to do" he said, before struggling to open the letters casing, ripping it open with his teeth, looking over at the queen with an apologetic smile, and finally pulling out white parchment with stains of blue ink and some very messy handwriting sprawled upon it. He cleared his throat, making way for his booming voice that was too big for such a small man.

"To the queen and audience present at the reading, We, the Dwellers, send our most big and gracious of apologies for whatever time taken away from your daily lives, but it was more than three days ago that one of our best was sent off to your city, and only today was he killed in the alleys of your streets. We send another in his place, to defend our cause in the mist of the evil opposition." Everyone placed their eyes on Reaver, who immediately chuckled, then shifted with an annoyance once he realised everyone was aware of his musings. "We propose that instead of getting rid of The Regals, and instead of spending money on new recruits, keep them as they are, and form from them the crowns own elite guards. Since as little as 50 remain, we suggest picking out the strongest and most skilled form this group, and have them trained to be the best of the best. The remaining should then be transferred to The Red Coats, and have The purpled coated Regals as the crowns private solders. Seeing as the Aurorans already have their own post of red coats within their rein, it only seems fair one of our own take place as leader to these Regals in order to keep a globalised, open-minded and equal race set amongst the soldiers. Seeing as this is a big proposal, you, the queen, may choose one of our representatives as your lead guardsman." The queen then mumbled "I would hope so..." and laz continued "Please excuse any late arrivals, it took a long time for this letter to be signed. As for what the other guy may say, it doesn't matter because our idea is better. Signed, Sabine." As the letter sunk in, everyone started to whisper, which soon turned to neutral conversation, but just as dominos fall to leave a bigger trail behind, the voices soon nocked over the other, causing a ripple of loud conversations and frantic evaluations.

"But the Dwellers have called for independence, why would they want anything to do with the army?!" "A secret army at that! They want in on all the crowns secrets! THEY'RE ALL JUST TERRORIST!" The queen pressed her fingers to her temples and thought as everyone pitched in to fraternise and judge and poke at every little thing she might have been considering. They all needed, wanted to be heard, but some spat out conspiracies like there was no tomorrow, and others wanted in on all the attention. The queen was getting restless, and she knew that it would take another hour to get through the court session. But she was tired, and really couldn't take anymore. God only knew she didn't want to hear anything Reaver had to offer, no matter how entertaining it was on some days. 'Screw it' she thought 'there's a god dam mage in my court, IN MY COURT, and people still have the guts to speak to me like that?'. Her eyes flung open, as she realised: THERE WAS A GOD DAM MAGE IN HER COURT! One of the dying breeds of will users, and she was standing right were the queen wanted her. No one else could say the same, no one, and if she wanted her crown to be bullet proof, why not have someone to deflect the shots? She was, after all, just what the Dwellers wanted. She was a representative, and no doubt someone who could train violent soldier to be more mindful and academic.

The queen looked to Laz, offering her eyes as her only explanation. He knew she wanted people to shut up, so again, he cleared his throat and turned up the volume. "SILENCE IN THE COURT ROOM!" And to his pleasure, every singled person attuned their attention on him, some even jumped to it. "The queen wishes to speak"

The queen nodded her head in approval, and turned to the crowed. "Today, I will not be hearing another option as I do not have the time. It has taken too long for this court to be summoned, and I rather like the idea of having my own group of elite soldiers. So I agree to the terms of the Dwellers, besides, I've already chosen one of their representatives." She looked at Nova, and smiled. It was a smile that was both pretty on her face but sneaky in the eyes of others. Nova put her index finger to her chest, and everything on her face seemed to fall open in shock. "Me?" The queen got up and walked down her stairs. Placing a hand on Nova's shoulder she said ever so slyly, "It's no everyday you come across a will user who isn't completely insane let alone coming across one at all." Nova stuttered, "h-how can you tell? Why would you want a will user in your ranks anyway?"

"Because, if I'm going to have a secret service team, I want them to be darn good, unique and rare, something to be feared and respected. Magic is just that and more, it was dying when my mother was alive, and believed to be only that which thrives in children's stories. People these day are still the same as old, scared of what they cant explain, but they also hold a deeper respect for knowledge than the people of my mothers age." when she said that, Nova's pride burned deep within her stomach, feeling relieved that she had pulled off a that good impression, even if it was from something she was trying to hide. "Oh, and as to how I could tell? Your eyes basically glow in the dark. And your skin is whiter than Reavers coat. Get a tan on that shit before he tries to wear it." And with that, the queen strode out, hands above her head in a stretch, leaving the court to its silent demise.

* * *

**Authors note or something: oh. So this chapter isn't as good as the original one I wrote. Which was deleted by google when it decided to have a bitch fit and reload. More than 4 times. Luckily, I've decided to be more carful and actually save it on anther document first before doing anything else. It took me too long to write this up. After the first chapter was so short I thought I could write the second a bit longer and sooner to make up for that. Anywho, plots finally forming! SO YAY! I'm so happy! I think I disserve a cookie...later. D: I've had tonsillitis all week. Which is really annoying, fun, but annoying. Anywho, Thanks for reading. Guys hope to keep doing that...you know...reading stuff. ON WITH THE SLEEPING.**


	3. Chapter 3: To Comfort A Queen

Like a single tear the shades of black and grey, of purple and silver, all seemed to start a ripple within her memories as she stared at her reflection through the mirror. A curvaceous frame was noticeable in the coat she wore, it was the coat of a noble and soldier, people would surely not only notice her importance, but her beauty as well. That idea alone poked holes through her confidence, as she was well aware of the men(and some women) who would try to flirt with her, which of course was all too awkward for her seeing as she really didn't know how to handle herself in those situations. The best she could do was try not to think about it too much, for she knew it was bound to happen, and she also knew that she could not change her outfit due to the queen, who had personally insisted she choose what was to be worn. Buttoning up, she straitened out the wrinkles she had left trying to fit out the uniform. It was the traditional purple, not yet suited with the breast plate and unlike the previous uniforms she was used to seeing on other soldiers, it had some major differences. Firstly, its pants were a tight, thin cotton like fabric and separated from her coat, a dark ash felt colour was the only thing to suggest it wasn't her bare skin, if it was white she was sure that many people would make the mistake of seeing her with no pants on at all.

Black boots went up to her thighs, covered in metal shard like armour covering her shins, shiny and made of a rare white silver. Her coat was thick and purple, long and loose two forked tails of the coat hung swiftly out the back, sure to trail behind her when she walked. As her previous blue jacket was, this one had almost the same design, her neck was covered with the fabric, and long sleeves covering all her arm. The only difference was that unlike the following outfit, this one was more tight and orderly, it also had armoured gloves with the fingertips looking like the claws of an eagle. She wondered how she would pick things up with them...They were gauntlets, (Something that was given to enhance a will users powers If either too weak, or just wanted to be stronger) with thinly detailed carvings of what she thought tree like in structure. A circle lay on top of her hand that spread links like webs over her arms. She looked stiff, but like most soldiers, this look brought an aura of authority. No matter how important she thought she looked, she still couldn't let her memories rest. Sighing, pictures of numerous soldiers dressed in this almost identical outfit flooded her mind, and she couldn't help feel relieved that no matter her position, she would never look as horrific as the ones who tried to seize her the day of her arrival in Albion. It was Logan who had ordered her capture, and as hard as she tried to remember that, she couldn't help but question the very queen she swore her loyalty to. Was she anything like her brother? Would she too, try to exploit her rare and dangerous talent? Questions like these filled her purpose with doubt, and as Nova stared blatantly at her reflection, her eyes grew hollow as the memory of her first day in Albion glazed her sight.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, with the sun emitting a pleasant ray of warm shine, and leaves the colour of the golden oak, the red of a fire and the green of the lush grass fell from white trees and flew in the wind with as much life as a newly born child. It was the beauty of Autumn, were everything that died felt more energetic and lively than before. She was on a cargo ship, one that was filled with spice and oil from Aurora, and wolf pelts from the Dwellers mountains(illegally), it also held some mysterious items from the land she had come from, The province of Versailles, Viña del Mar. It was meant to arrive at bower-stone market, but whilst sailing the seas of the unknown, the ship had been interrupted by another. It was the royal army, The Regals, filled with elite soldiers that were armed to kill. Quickly boarding the ship claiming peace, the men spoke to the captain, Eddie Mur, and asked where the 'will user' was. When Captain Mur replied with little to no knowledge of this so called 'will user', he was immediately executed. She hid underneath the boat, and lay stridden with the ropes and barrels of the hull, watching will horror as his blood seeped beneath the boards. Violent sea waters hit the ships body, rocking it with hard and uneven sways as screams arose from up top.

The clank of swords and bodies falling was felt from bellow, and whilst the crew struggled up top, Nova was fighting off the ropes that clung to her legs, and trying to untie them was almost impossible with her lack of balance. She could cast a fire spell, but oil drums were hard to avoid as it was, and the ships movements were too random to be able to trust herself with a flame that was just as hard to control. Her water abilities were basically non-existent, not to mention waters heavy element and mass was just as useful as a flower, no matter how flexible it was. The only thing she could think of was force, and be that one of her miner abilities, it was the safest thing she could think of. Gathering her breath, blue veins ran along her skin, glowing like moonlight beneath her clothing. The lightness of force drifted throughout her body, making her feel full and empty at the same time, it eventually built up until she felt it spill from her soul and drift along her skin, covering her from feet to fingertips. Her magic licked towards the element she wished to crush, until it grasped at the boats weakest wood point, migrating into its hollowed and decayed splinters. Testing it's weight, she put pressure onto it's surface.

Then, as an orchestra of moans and groans made signs of the ships weekend wood, it gave in to her force push. Water spliced through the boards, quickly filling the empty space and surrounding Nova. She'd broken the wrong part, and now the ship was going to sink! She floated towards the top of the ship, making contact with it's top. The spell grew stronger with touch, spreading her hands across it's ceiling, she cast the spell again, blowing up the wood into splinters and lifting her high into the air with the miscalculations that her other hand had also used the spell on the water. She misjudged it's affect on liquids. Gravity took it's toll, bringing her down quickly. She fell on her back with a loud 'ough' as all sense was nocked out of her, and an even louder moan emitting from the crash, making all soldiers stare in astonishment. Shock smudged some faces, as masks hid the others. None knew where she had come from, some looking to the sky for some reasonable answer. She did succeed in removing one of the ropes from her foot, but another still clung tightly to her ankle. So she got up, only to fall flat on her face. Soldiers charged her from every direction, and she rolled over to dodge her attackers, only for another to stab her hand with his dagger. Pinning her to the ground, pain came rippling from her throat in the form of a piecing scream in an attempt to escape.

She recovered with anger and hatred as adrenaline mixed with her magic, and the spilt blood came to life, becoming an essence of pure magic, she flicked it up to the soldier, who burst into flames. Pulling the dagger from her hand, she got up just in time for another to launch an attack. She called to the wind, the wood and the dead soldiers, allowing their energy to be sucked from the last of their life, and to become a ball of lightning that stung, making her tingle from body to bone. She let the energy flare out at the floor, making all the soldiers who were waiting to attack jingle and burst as they fell to the ground, hearts permanently stopping. The buzz wore off, and the adrenaline dimmed down. Her sight became as clear as spring water, but her ears were blocked as if she was swimming in it. A man screamed a warning in the distance as the boat began to sink, and one soldier decided to challenge her before fleeing for safety. She dodged his attacks, but his blade was launched in her shoulder, and as he ripped it out, loose blood splattered onto his chest, giving her the chance she needed. Surprising him, she slunk into his chest as if the wound had exhausted her, allowing her hand to curl to his chest, she felt her own blood within his coats fibres, connecting it to his own. She whispered a small charm as she linked her spilled blood to his, causing the blood pumping within his chest to attract to the blood outside his body. The effect soon killed him, but she was all too spent in the process. She became sleepy, her magic ebbing away her energy as the wound from her shoulder bled, she healed faster than most, with little to no scars, but it was not fast enough. As men fled to jump off the sinking ship, her body gave in to a simple shove from a soldier, making her fall effortlessly into the hole she so awkwardly flew out from.

* * *

The memories confused her purpose, and she jumped to the sound of the Queen yelling from behind closed doors.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" her voice was shrill, loud, but she hadn't completely lost it. Nova moved closer to the doors, the small dressing room anchor to dull light and dust. Everything was dull, really, with the curtains being a dull navy colour, the small cushions used to sit on were a dull fabric and looked rather stiff, even the smell was dull, a stale and old taste laminated itself on her tongue. The floors looked as if they hadn't been swept in a long time, and the room expelled a dead and boring semblance. All was not well within Nova's core, as she struggled to let go of what she had just remembered. It was a very long time ago, before the queen held her coronation, and for some reason it was the most vivid memory her mind clutched onto. She stood at the doors, constantly hearing the queen cursing inches from Nova, who smiled at her anger. 'I guess I have some things to look forward to...' she thought, then smiled harder. Her heart was filled with a sudden sadness that plagued it deeply, she looked back at her blue coat, remembering all she was before she came to Albion, then her eyes darted back to the mirror, and as she stared at her reflection, she hoped to god that she would not let her lands culture slip beneath her, nor did she wish for it to consume her. "Don't loose yourself in this pursuit, or you'll loose the only family you ever had", A familiar voice slipped into her head, and disappeared before she had a chance to place it. Looking back at the door, she opened it, entering into the war room only to get hit in the face with a pillow. "JEZ! What are you thinking opening the door like that?!" the queen said "Almost gave me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry...What did I do exactly?" Inquired Nova.

"The-door. Don't open it so slowly..." Nova gave the queen a puzzled look, who was holding her hand to her chest, breathing rather heavily, and caught Laz rolling his eyes from the corner of her own. "Don't worry, the queens rather emotional this morning" He said, moving closer to her, he whispered "Walters funeral was just held, and I think she's depressed because her life purpose has just been fulfilled and she has nothing to look forward too..." Nova understood, portraying it through a simple 'Oh' was all Laz needed to know she understood, though she had no idea as to who this 'Walter' man was, she still felt sad for the Queen, who now had less to look forward to. It would be hard for her to recover from a revolution, hell, it'll be hard for everyone.

"Walter isn't the only reason." she began, Nova now seeing the tears that streaked her face. "It's the stupid kingdom! Do you know how hard it's going to be? AND BORING. Oh god, I just had to be a little sheep and follow the rest of them." She was obviously being swayed by emotions, and hated to be seen as weak. So, when she got scared or sad, the Queen became angry. Her own image of a queen was someone who was strong, but it was also someone who didn't like the sight of weakness, which didn't really explain Nova, who had the weakness of being overly clumsy or inane when it came to social activities. So, if you thought about it, Nova was always portraying her weakness, yet the queen seemed to like her just fine.

"At first I was simply following into the revolution out of revenge, but then it became all to real...Oh Walter." The queen let out a sob, but soon turned it into an aggressing growl. "IT'S ALL BENS FAULT!" and the tables turned yet again. "He's such a douche bag. Do you know he's leaving the service of my army to go on some 'self fulfilling' adventure?" the queen sounded appalled by his choice, annoyance and disbelief swaying within her tone. "NO!" Laz said, complementing her complaint. "No doubt! While we stood around to talk about Walter, all he talked about was 'my adventure this' and 'soul searching that', And I was like 'SERIOUSLY?' like, WTF? I was planning on making him a commandant to the red coats! Who will I choose now? I don't know anyone, and all the soldiers are like 'ma'am', I need someone with personality. I guess it's not his fault" The queen looked as if her girl sesh was about to end, and she was on the verge of another breakdown. Laz elbowed Nova, giving her eyes like 'hey, where are you?'. Nova got the message, and blurted out "W-what a JERK!" The queens head lifted immediately, hope filling her eyes as Nova decided she needed to continue "Well, he didn't consider Walter, or the crown, I mean, t-that's just jerk-ish behaviour, you know?"

The queen nodded, and smiled. She cleared her throat, "Yeah. People have been real jerks lately. Though It's not enough to bitch about ben, I'm just acting like a foolish child, I need something to distract me... I think it's time to discus your position" and she got down to business, not all to Laz's surprise, but Nova found it rather odd that someone could jump from moods so quickly. "You look good in that outfit, suits you. Though you do still need a breast plate, I'm not entirely sure what fashion could provide maximum protection...not to mention, woman are really hard to fit seeing as we have...extra baggage, should I say?" Nova looked down at her boobs, embarrassment flushing red on her white cheeks. "Well, you'll have to go through some measurements, plate testing, some training and whilst that's happening, I'm going to organise some more training to cut down the remaining Regals, then I'll hold a tournament to see which should be the top ten. Twenty of them shall be placed in the ranking of second, and you will be apart of the first. Reaver sent me a rather interesting letter, and I'm please to say he wont be here for awhile, so I've put another Industrialist in his place to build the arena and headquarters of my 'spies'. So, after the choosing's, I'll send you to get comfy with your new crew, and get you on your first mission. How does that sound?"

It was a rhetorical question, and as the queen smiled away her tears, the doors to the war room swung open, revealing a rather flustered Paige. "I'm sorry to interrupt" the rebel said "but I couldn't help overhear you've decided to keep the most untrustworthy men within your army, not only to train to be dangerous, but also spies. What are you thinking? The last thing this city needs is more of it's wealth to drained by army profits!" She was fuming when she first came it, but seemed at a loss when she saw Nova. Then she saw the uniform, and her jaw just fell right off. "I don't understand...why are you dressed like that?"

"She's the leader of your 'dangerous spies', or have you not heard? BY THE WAYYY, I'm not draining the city of it's wealth, I'm enhancing it's safety." The queen announced rather arrogantly, striding past Paige, beckoning for Nova and Laz to follow. "Wait, I though the position was given to a Dweller. She's not even from Albion." Paige asked, keeping up with the queen's long strides.

"Not a Dweller, a Dweller Representative. So you see, the person could've come from anywhere, they just needed to be a Representative of the Dwellers." The queen put it mater of fact-ly, and continued to walk at her rather long pace. They crossed through the garden, past the large and scary statue of Logan, and crossed into a brown wooden door, were the queen let Laz and Nova through, but stopped at the threshold to block Paige from entering. Meanwhile Paige still had questions to put to Nova, who was too far gone to be questioned. "Nova! No...Rrh...NOVA!" She yelled, Nova had heard her and turned around, only for the queen to finish. She looked at Paige directly, staring into her eyes. "Don't fret so much, if you know Nova, you should be relieved of any doubt that this project is anything but a wast of time. Not that I'll let you have any say into what's best for my Country, seeing as you cant do anything without so much as forcing the issue into dismissal. After all, It's to comfort all of Albion into safety!" And with that the queen slammed the door on Paige, who whispered under her breath.

"More like for the comfort of a queen." And walked slowly off, stopping at Logan's statue and wondering.


End file.
